dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Deft Hands, Fine Tools
} |supertitle = Inquisition perk |name = Deft Hands, Fine Tools |icon = DW-underworld.png |type = Secrets |requires = 4 points in category |description = The training, gear, and experience working with master locksmiths needed to tackle the toughest and most ingenious locking mechanisms. Allows all rogues in the party to open masterwork locks. |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Deft Hands, Fine Tools is an Inquisition perk in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Information Deft Hands, Fine Tools allows any rogue in the active party to access locked doors that are otherwise unable to be opened. Uses Masterwork locks are found in the following locations: Cradle of Sulevin * A door on the main floor ** A Mosaic Piece of Freed Are Slaves ** ** Random amount of gold ** Chance for random loot Crestwood * The house of a fearful villager in the south of the Village of Crestwood; it will be boarded up and cannot be accessed until closing the rift in the Flooded Caves during Still Waters: ** (Inquisitor only) ** (Patch 10 required) ** Random amount of gold ** Chance for random loot Emerald Graves * A door inside Chateau d'Onterre ** A Mosaic Piece of Invasion ** ** ** Random amount of gold ** Chance for random loot * A door inside Din'an Hanin ** Chance for random loot Emprise du Lion * A door inside Valeska's Watch ** Random amount of gold ** Chance for random loot * The tower in the middle of the frozen lake in the north ** ** ** ** Chance for random loot Exalted Plains * Door to the tower with the complete staircase: ** ** Random amount of Gold ** Chance for random loot * Door to the tower with the broken staircase: ** ** (requires the Trespasser add-on) ** Random amount of Gold Fallow Mire * Behind a door in the Avvar fortress in the south: ** A Mosaic Piece of Freed Are Slaves ** A Grey Warden Tomb, required to fulfill Blackwall's Memories of the Grey quest; also unlocks the Shred of Blue codex entry for the Patron of the Arts collection ** ** ** ** Chance for random loot ** Chance for a random amount of Gold Frostback Basin * In the Abandoned Jail: ** Left door *** ** Right door *** * In the Old Temple: ** A rune which grants (requires Veilfire) ** Chance for random loot ** Chance for a random amount of Gold Hinterlands * One of the huts at the Redcliffe Farms: ** ** Random amount of Gold * The Wheelhouse in Redcliffe Village: ** Vintage: Warden Steed/Bethany Hawke/Carver Hawke for Bottles on the Wall ** ** Random amount of Gold * A house in Redcliffe Village: ** ** (10) ** ** (requires the Trespasser add-on) ** Random amount of Gold * A house in Redcliffe Village (near the docks): ** Related to the Ocularum ** Random amount of Gold Western Approach * A door inside Coracavus ** A Mosaic Piece of Freed Are Slaves ** ** ** ** Random amount of Gold ** Chance for random loot * Still Ruins: two doors from the Main Chamber ** Eastern door: *** A Mosaic Piece of Freed Are Slaves *** *** (10) *** (10) *** (3) *** Chance for random loot ** Western door: *** Tevinter Banner *** (1) *** (requires the Trespasser add-on) *** Chance for random loot Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition perks